Archive:N/A Tribute to Doomspike
This build was inspired by the fastest nerfed build ever. It does considerable damage within the space of a second and can spread poison to help finish off enemies. This was designed for Luxon side Fort Aspenwood, but also functions on Kurzick side fairly well. It can also cap in Jade Quarry, but does not function as well as it does in Aspenwood. It's so simple, even a pre-searing Ascalonian could do it. Attributes and Skills prof=N/A BloodMagic=12+1+3 DeathMagic=12+3 SoulReaping=3FervorAuraNovaPowderEnchantmentFeastWalkDash/build * Different enchantment removal for Strip Enchantment. * Deadly Paradox for faster Blinding Powder spam. * Dark Prison over Shadow Walk if using the above variant. Equipment * Armor: Max AL, survivors, highest possible vigor, vitaes. * Weapons: Hale Blood Staff of Devotion with an HCT all spells 10% inscription. Basic Usage Primary Usage (Spike) * Precast Dark Aura and Death Nova. * Remove any enchantments (or as many as possible) from your target with your enchant removal, then... * Cast Cultist's Fervor, followed by Shadow Walk on your target. * Cast Unholy Feast and then spam Blinding powder. It will recharge instantly due to the fact that requirements are not met. * Die. * Repeat. * Use Dash to move around the field or cancel Shadow Walk if Blinding Powder gets interrupted. Also good to move around the field and ranger step to evade projectiles. * Use mostly on npcs. Secondary Usage * Cast Death Nova on allies. * Use the spike on players killing your critical npcs or healer. * Cast Dark Aura on life-sacrificing necros for a bit more damage. * Pull aggro of npcs off your critical npcs or healers with Shadow Walk->Unholy Feast->Dash. If you use Shadow Walk while within aggro range of them, there is a decent chance they'll follow you. * Use Dash to run over traps without setting them off. * Spike spirit spammers who cluster their spirits and stand near them. * Kill or weaken large mobs, or cause them to separate. Specific Strategies Luxon Side FA * At the beginning, go to the Orange portal. * Notify your team that you can take down the gates by yourself and only need 1 or 2 others to come with you to speed up the in-between gate stage and help out if you mess up. This will allow your team to power through the purple side; however orange will '''still' fall faster''. * If at ANY time the orange mine gets taken, reclaim it immediately; this will save you up to 2 minutes overall. * When you get through the inner gate, make sure to take out the four middle npcs so the turtle can progress. * You can't take green solo due to the enchantment removal; however, if you can get a teammate to draw their fire, you can destroy this gate like any other. * If the green gate gets opened by the Kurzicks, use Shadow Walk on a gate npc and run in. This will usually make the Juggernaut follow you in and keep the gate from closing. You may also get a gatekeeper while you're in there. * When you get to Radik and Poletski, shadow step to them and use Unholy Feast, THEN use enchantment removal when they use Protective Spirit. This will allow you to get a bit more damage and some life stealing in. Then initiate the rest of the spike. * On Gunther, you need to wait until he's at ~75% health before you spike, otherwise he will survive. Kurzick Side FA * At the beginning, try to cap the orange mine and get others to come with you to run amber. * You probably won't be able to completely kill the turtle due to its Turtle Shell effect, but you can severely damage it and probably kill the Luxon warriors. * Use to capture mines and command posts as needed. * Kill high concentrations of Luxon players while they're inside green. How it works (and slight overview of sections above) Cultist's Fervor reduces the energy cost of blinding powder to 0. It also causes you to sacrifice health whenever you cast it. This triggers Dark Aura, which damages all enemies around you. Blinding Powder recharges instantly because it doesn't really take effect because you didn't use an off-hand attack. Therefore, you can spam it. After you sacrifice yourself to death, Death Nova triggers, blowing up stuff around you. This is GREAT for capping because, on Luxon side at least, you'll rez in the mine you cap, allowing you to not waste any time killing more stuff. On Kurzick side, you'll rez at the back post, which is great if Luxons are in Green. Counters * Standard anti-caster (daze, backfire, migraine, etc.) * Enchantment removal. * Interrupt of Blinding Powder. * KITING, though the spike takes ~2 seconds, they can still move. Recommended to spike while the target is casting so they CAN'T move b/c of aftercast delay. * Failure to use the build correctly... duh. Non-counters That You'd Expect to Be Counters * Diversion WILL NOT affect Blinding Powder. * Spell Breaker WILL NOT keep you from doing the spike, since you can just cast on another nearby target to do the damage. * Shadow Form and Vow of Silence for the same reason as above. * Protective Spirit: Dark Aura does 50 damage, which won't be reduced by Protective Spirit unless your target has less than 500 health. On an experienced monk, that's hardly likely. If it does, that's why you have enchantment removal, especially for the gatekeepers. * Traps- use Dash to run over them without setting them off. * Bonders- that's why you carry enchantment removal and have another team member with you. * Death. Hardly a hindrance, since you're going to be dying a lot if you're using this build correctly. (See Notes) Variants Only the first four skills, Unholy Feast, and Shadow Walk are necessary, the other two can be changed at will depending on what you expect to face. This works best in most cases, however. Notes * This doesn't provide the damage output that the Fervor Doomspike did, but it does provide roughly 230 DPS, not counting poison, to ALL adjacent targets. * This does less focused but faster damage than the Contagion Bomber (listed below). * Most effective on Luxon side due to the fact that you can take down a gate in less than 3 seconds. Also great for killing Gunther and gatekeepers before enemy monks can react. * Unholy Feast is NECESSARY to kill a gate or gatekeeper, otherwise you won't do quite enough damage. * The higher your health is, the more damage you'll do since Dark Aura will take a lower percentage of your health. * Works well with an EoE ranger. * While not needed, sync entering with another player running this build virtually guarantees a win on Luxon side, as nothing will be able to outheal your damage quickly enough to stop you and you can take down green easily. * Expect to die around 12-15 times per round if you're using this right. Look at it this way: You've taken down 12-15 gates, mines, and command posts, and possibly crucial enemy NPCs. See also *Build: N/A Cultist's Fervor Doomspike *Build: N/A Contagion Bomber *Build:R/N Aspenwood Bomber Pics I've uploaded a few pictures depicting the use of this build. Beware, they're kinda small. : :